


Organ of Love

by FleetSparrow



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Agent 37 and Matron are on a mission to stop a metahuman organ smuggling ring.  But, while they're there, they might as well have a little fun, right?  After all, they are on a cruise ship.





	1. Chapter 1

Helena walked in on Dick doing his morning exercises. He was hanging upside-down from a beam on his ceiling, supported just by his ankles. Face to ass was not necessarily how Helena had meant to start her morning, even if it was a mighty fine ass. She walked around his hanging form and sat down.

“Good morning, Agent 37.”

Dick opened his eyes, his balance not wavering a second. “Matron. Do you greet all your agents this way, or am I getting special treatment?”

She plopped a folder on his desk. “New assignment. It seems that someone has been dealing in metahuman organ transplants. They're sending a shipment out on a touring cruise line. We need to be on that boat.”

She stood. “Read the file, get dressed, and meet me in the garages in ten.”

He looked up at her. “Anything you say, ma'am.”

Helena looked down at his face, a smile on her lips. “And try to keep some blood out of your head. I need you to focus.”

“I’ll focus like a champ.”

She walked around him and headed out.

Ten minutes on the dot, Dick Grayson walked into the Spyral garages, file in hand. “So why cruise ships?”

“Large space, big enough to hide in,” she said, opening the car. “You *did* read that, didn't you?”

“I just have *questions*, Helena, it's in my nature.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Why don't I get to drive?”

“Seniority.”

Dick frowned comically. “Just wait till I move up in the world.”

Helena cracked a grin. “Then you'll show me, I'm sure.” She peeled out of the garage and headed for the marina.

“So this organ ship. Are we thinking they'll start doing surgeries on the ship or is it strictly transport?”

“As far as our intel goes, it's strictly transport. But who knows? It depends on who we find on board.”

"What kind of cruise line is this?" Dick asked, flipping through the file. "Romantic cruise, family cruise, luxury cruise? Are we talking a private ship or a Carnival?"

"It changes," Helena said. "But this time it's a private cruise line."

"Seaview."

"That's the one. Owned and managed by an offshore branch of Wayne Enterprises."

“Someone’s using Wayne cruise ships to transport organs?” Dick said incredulously. “That’s a new one.”

“I thought that might interest you,” she said. She nodded towards the glove box. "Get our passports."

Dick pulled them out and looked over them. "Well traveled, clearly been on cruises before. Mr. and Mrs. John and Beatrice Helmsley. Is your middle name Beatrice?"

"One of them."

Dick grinned. "That's so cute!”

Helena shook her head. "Focus, Grayson."

"Yes, ma'am." He went back to the file, rereading everything as they made their way through the city.

It was only when they were unloading their suitcases that Dick started to wonder about how long this investigation had been planned, and why he hadn't known about it. He unzipped his bag for a peek--yes, all his own clothes. He shut the bag and shook his head. How Spyral got around to still surprising him was both funny and worrisome. Still, at least he wasn't going to have to wear cargo shorts and bowling shirts the whole trip.

A young man in uniform greeted them at the dock.

"Mr. and Mrs. Helmsley?"

Dick smiled through the Hypnos. "That's us!"

"Welcome aboard! You may leave your bags here. Your porter will be by shortly to bring them aboard. Here is a map of the ship, your room keys, passes to the Captain's Suite for drinks on Wednesday, and, of course, your tickets to the premiere show, which for you will be on Friday. If there's anything you need, your porter will help you. Enjoy your honeymoon!"

"Thanks muchly," Dick said, one hand holding all the papers he'd just been handed. With the other, he guided Helena up the gangplank. "Honeymoon?" he whispered to Helena. Just when they'd reached the top, Dick turned, catching the host quickly whirling away to face the newest boarders.

"I don't know whether I should be suspicious or flattered," Dick muttered to Helena.

She snatched a room key from his hand. "Both."

Dick grinned. They followed the map to their room, marked with a gold star; how the cruise line knew what order people were boarding was beyond Dick, or maybe they were just that organized.

The room was plush, with a wine red carpet accenting the wine gold chairs and bed. There was a large curtained door in the middle of the wall leading to a balcony, with two small portholes on either side. There was an adjacent bathroom with a full tub and shower. Beside the seating area was a large armoire decorated in an oceanic pattern. Their suitcases were already there, on either side of the bed.

"How the heck did they manage that?" Dick asked aloud, nudging his suitcase. "We didn't pass anyone."

"They must have another entrance to the room."

"That'd be handy," Dick said.

Helena sat on the bed and turned her Hypnos off, becoming herself once again. Dick sat on the opposite side.

"So, honeymoon?"

Helena gave him a look. "Biggest room, bigger base to work from."

"And hopefully fewer interruptions, right?" Dick said. "I can dig it."

"When exactly are you from?"

Dick grinned. "I'm just an old, old soul, Helena."

"All right, then, old soul. Let's see if you can start planning our attack while I unpack."

"Sounds like a plan." Dick spread out the map and tickets on the bed in front of him. "What do you suppose the premiere show is?"

"I've no idea."

Dick shrugged and set to work on the map.

"There's a lot of unmarked areas," he said. "We need blueprints of the ship."

Helena tapped into her wrist computer. A hologram of the blueprints popped up. She tapped Dick's shoulder. "You unpack. I'll work on the map now."

Dick nodded and dragged his suitcase to the armoire. Helena had packed light, so there was plenty of room for his clothes. That or the armoire was just that big; either was likely. He reached for a garment that was still in a paper wrapper, crinkling it as he touched it.

"What's this for?"

"The Captain's Suite."

He dug into his suitcase. "So I guess that means I have a--" He pulled out a tuxedo, neatly folded all together. "I guess I do. Are you sure it's my size?"

Helena smirked. "Spyral knows."

"I'm getting that impression." He pulled out a Speedo. "I'm a little uncomfortable how they know this size."

"We're supposed to blend in as tourists while we're here," Helena said, rising from the bed. "If you're done admiring your clothes, I've found the empty parts of the ship. Some should be storage, but I'm sure others are being used for transport of organs."

He leaned over the map and pointed to a section at the bottom of the ship. "There. It's probably the most stable, the easiest to climate control, and it's as far away from the passengers as possible. I'll bet dollars to donuts that's where we'll find them."

A sharp knock rapped on their door. Helena turned off the hologram and hid the map as Dick went to the door.

"Yes?" Dick said, opening the door.

"Mr. Helmsley. I'm your porter, Bronson. I've come to inform you that we'll be departing in five minutes. I've also brought champagne if you would prefer to celebrate in your room."

"Thanks, Bronson," Dick said, pulling back the door to let him in. The porter wheeled in a cart with an ice bucket, a wrapped champagne bottle inside it, and two glasses. Once inside, he unwrapped the champagne and popped the cork, pouring a generous amount into both glasses. Setting the bottle back into the ice, he bowed to them.

"I hope you'll enjoy your stay with us. And congratulations, once again."

"Thank you," Dick said. Bronson backed out of the room, closing the door with him. Dick turned to Helena. "Champagne?"

"We're supposed to stay focused," she said.

"Yes, but we're also supposed to blend in," he said, picking up both glasses to hand her one. "And congratulations Mrs. Helmsley."

Helena smiled and shook her head, amused. "Mr. Helmsley."

Dick clinked their glasses together and took a drink. He snorted. "Bruce can afford better."

Helena laughed. Dick grinned and offered her his arm. "Shall we watch the take off from the balcony?"

She took his arm and the two of them went out to the balcony. There were two chairs and a table set up on one side, as well as two lounge chairs squeezed into the other corner.

"Well, I guess we're supposed to get nice and cozy out here," Dick said, nodding to the lounges.

"It is the honeymoon suite, after all," Helena said.

Dick sipped his champagne and watched the water. The ship sounded a sharp blast of the horn and the boat began to pull away from the shore.

"I can't think of anyone I'd rather share the suite with," Dick said, quietly.

Helena shot him a sideways glance, more curious than skeptical. "What?"

Dick shook his head. "Nothing. I was just musing aloud." He turned and smiled at her, that easy practiced smile that showed through even the Hypnos. "Are you hungry? I think we should find something to eat."

She watched him a moment longer, but whatever had crossed his face for that second had passed, leaving him guileless. "Sure. Good idea to start being seen."

Dick finished his champagne in one gulp and headed back inside. Helena followed, setting her half-finished glass on the table beside the bottle. Key card in hand, Dick and Helena headed out to the rest of the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

The ship was surprisingly uncrowded as they moved from deck to deck. They made small talk with other couples they met, used their map to track down some of the more interesting locations on the ship, and generally behaved like tourists. It was only after they came back to their stateroom that their shoulders and disguises dropped in relief.

"Well, this is going to be a very active cruise," Dick said, turning off his Hypnos.

"Yes it is," Helena said, turning off hers. "We'll have to find a way into the lower parts of the ship without being seen."

"Let me handle that," Dick said. "A couple of uniforms and we'll be set."

"I forget sometimes how old school you are."

"Never underestimate the power of a good old fashioned disguise," Dick said, nodding solemnly.

Helena smiled and shook her head. "Now that we're on our way, we'd better start planning."

A small frown flashed across Dick's face. "I was hoping we could do... something else," he said.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well, we are in a honeymoon suite," he said, catching her gaze.

"True," she said, a grin creeping over her lips. She walked over to him and put her arms around his shoulders. "Are you saying we should do something about that?"

His hands went to her hips. "That's exactly what I'm saying. All work and no play make for dull spies, too."

Helena kissed him and Dick hummed happily into her mouth. He held her close, her breasts pressing fully against his chest, her hips against his groin. Her hands found the hem of his shirt and tugged it out from his pants. Dick let himself be backed up against the armoire before Helena pulled away, taking his shirt with her.

His hands went to her belt, undoing it before pulling out her shirt. He slid his hands up her waist under her shirt until he reached her breasts, cupping them. He rubbed his thumbs in small circles over her nipples. Helena gasped and pressed her chest against his hands. He let go and pulled off her shirt, one hand reaching back to undo her bra.

Helena went to his belt, unclasping it, and unzipped Dick's pants. Her hands slid down his hips to cup his ass. Dick pulled her close, pressing his erection against her. She rocked her hips against his and he groaned. He bent down and picked her up, carrying her to the bed. He kicked off his pants and grabbed the top of hers, peeling them off of her. Helena reached out for him and tugged on the waistband of his briefs, pulling him onto the bed.

He straddled her, and kissed her, rocking his hips down to meet hers. She wrapped her arms around him, digging her short nails into his shoulders. Dick groaned and rolled them over. Helena sat up, grinding against him. His erection grew harder and he reached down to her, rubbing his finger along her panties. She was wet with it.

In a swift motion, Dick pulled her panties down. Helena moved to take them off and Dick pulled off his underwear. Helena kissed down his chest, one hand pumping his cock. Dick groaned.

"You know, Spyral forbids this sort of thing," she said, coming back up to kiss him.

"Who's gonna tell them?" Dick asked. "Not me."

Helena grinned and sat back up. She rubbed herself against his cock, guiding it back and forth against her clit. Finally, she raised herself up onto her knees, and guided herself down onto him. It filled her as she sank down on it, and she moaned aloud, her eyelids fluttering. Dick sat up and wrapped an arm around her to steady her as she rode his cock.

Dick rolled his hips up to meet hers. He kissed along her collarbone down to her breast. He caught up one hard nipple in his mouth and suckled it. Helena ran a hand through his hair, holding him to her breast. Dick's hand ran up and down her spine as he held her.

"Helena," he whispered, moving to her other breast. "You're so beautiful." His mouth left dark spots against her brown skin as he sucked her nipple.

"You're so..." she started, before he shifted, taking her down hard onto his cock. She hissed. "You're so hot."

Dick grinned. "Do you like that?" he asked, kissing up her chest. "Do you like feeling me inside you?"

"Yes."

"You feel amazing," he said.

One hand slipped down between them, his thumb rubbing slow circles against her clit. Helena gasped and sighed, slowing her movements to get more of him. She clenched around him and Dick closed his eyes, inhaling sharply, willing himself not to come. Not yet.

He slid two fingers down, rubbing her vulva as she rocked against him. She was dripping onto his fingers and he used it to finger her more, stretching her, inching a finger inside her beside his cock. He crooked his finger and she cried out, one leg giving out on her. She sank down on his cock and he pulled his finger out of her, moving back to her clit.

Helena clung to his shoulders, holding him steady as she slowly bounced on his cock. Her breasts rose and fell with each shallow breath she took, orgasm rising within her. Dick gently brushed his short nail along her clit and she gasped, her orgasm hitting her suddenly. She clenched down on Dick's cock and he groaned. She came with a cry, and Dick followed her, shooting up inside her.

They rocked together as Helena came down from her orgasm, Dick slowly softening within her. They collapsed back onto the bed, semen dribbling down her thighs as she pulled off of him.

"You're amazing, Helena," Dick said, kissing her face.

"You're not so bad yourself, Dick Grayson," she said, catching his mouth and kissing him deep.

They laid there for several minutes, softly kissing each other and listening to each other breathe. After a while, Helena suggested a shower.

"That sounds like a good idea," Dick said.

"I meant to go first," she said. Dick pouted.

"We could go in together."

She smiled. "Why do I have the feeling we wouldn't be getting much cleaning done?"

Dick grinned. "I don't know what you mean. Besides, it's always more fun to get a little dirty before getting clean."

"And dull spies, and all that, right?" she said.

"Exactly."

Helena sat up. "All right. Let's go, before we get anything else dirty."

Dick swung himself up to standing. "See? I like the way you think."

They headed into the bathroom and into the giant shower stall.

When they finally emerged, the bed had been turned down, ready for them to sleep in. Pajamas from their suitcases were laid out on the bed. Dick tensed, but there was no one there now.

"We need to find out how they get in," Helena said. "And how much they see."

"Well, they're about to get an eyeful," Dick said, storming over to the door. It was locked from the inside. "They could be coming in this way, though I didn't hear the door at all."

"I think we were right the first time," she said. "There's a secret entrance in here."

They both looked at the armoire. Dick tied the towel tighter around his waist and headed for it, opening the door to an innocent-looking interior. He felt along the back of the wardrobe for a change in the texture, something that would trigger it to open. Finally, his fingers slipped over a gap in the wall and the back opened.

"It's here," Dick said.

Helena had changed into a loose pair of pants and a breezy top. She followed him into a dimly lit room. It was only about a large closet in size, but it had a work table set up, a spare uniform hanging by the door, and a second door that looked to lead to the inside of the ship.

"This must be how they kidnap people," Helena said. "They wait until they're asleep and take them through here."

"This must have been how they brought our luggage so fast," Dick said. "I wonder how far this goes." He tried the inner door. It was locked. "We'll have to get the key somehow." He looked over the lock. "Of course, I could pick that."

"We'll do that later," Helena said. "Right now, we should get going before they come back."

"Right."

Dick did one check over the uniform; it would fit him in a pinch. He followed Helena out of the room back into their own. "Well, there's something other cruise lines can't boast about. 'Come stay with us and have your own personal spy.'"

"We need to stay alert tonight," Helena said.

"You think they'd try it on the first night out?"

"You never know."

Dick nodded. "Sleep in shifts?"

"You take the first watch."

Dick sighed. "I need my beauty sleep, Helena!"

She smirked. "That's why you go first. You can sleep later."

Dick sighed. "Too cruel, Helena. Too cruel."

Dick ditched his towel and pulled on a pair of boxers, eschewing the pajamas laid out for him. "All right. I'll take the first shift. Got anything to read?"

Helena pulled open a bedside drawer and pulled out a romance novel. "I was going to hand you Gideon's, but apparently you get something a little racier in the honeymoon suite."

"Very practical," Dick said. "I'll try to read quietly and not do the voices."

"Thank heavens for small favors."

"You'll be missing out."

Helena rolled her eyes and climbed into bed, Dick warm beside her.

"Can you sleep with a light on?" Dick asked, turning on his bedside lamp.

"I can sleep anywhere," she said.

"Good ol' spy training," Dick said, chuckling. "Goodnight, Helena."

"Mm, goodnight, Dick."

Dick propped himself up on the pillows and opened his book. It wasn't the best thing he'd ever read, but it was easy to read and kept him busy. Every now and then, he paused, watching Helena sleep. She looked so peaceful, sleeping there. He'd take her shift rather than wake her.

It was near dawn before Dick started to doze, the book finished and half reread. He yawned and turned out the light, settling down beside Helena to catch a few hours of rest before they rose. It was about half an hour later that Dick woke, aware of another presence in the room.

Someone was rifling through their suitcases, holding a small penlight. They were so engrossed in their task, they didn't hear Dick silently slip out of bed. Dick raised his arms and grabbed the person around the torso. The light fell from their hands as they reared back, trying to throw Dick off. The two men struggled on the carpeted floor, each trying to gain the upper hand. Dick planted his knee in the back of the assailant's knee and he went down on the ground. Dick grabbed him by the waist and tried to pin him, but the man pulled back a fist and hit Dick in the ear.

Dick swore and let go just enough for the other man to get free. He turned and kicked at Dick, catching him in the shoulder. Dick reached out and caught his leg, twisting it sharply. He heard something pop and the man swore, then threw a hanger at Dick. He let go to block the hanger, and suddenly the lights came on.

Helena stood there, crossbow out and aimed at the intruder.

"Now would be a good time to give up," she said.

The man looked between Dick and Helena and leapt through the secret passage. An arrow whizzed by, just missing his shoulder as he dove through.

Dick was after him in a flash, with Helena close behind. They passed through into the hidden room to find the front door closing. Dick wrenched it open and ran out, but the man was already limping down the corridor. Helena came out, crossbow at the ready, but he turned a corner and was out of sight.

"Shit," Dick said.

"Did you recognize him?" Helena asked.

"No. But I'll remember him if I see him again."

"So will I."

They headed back inside.

"He's working for someone," Dick said. "Someone who recognized us somehow. We're in danger."

"I don't think he'll try that again," she said, retrieving her arrow from the wardrobe. "But we'll have to stay alert at all times now." She gave him a look. "You should've woke me."

"I wanted to let you sleep," he said. "Besides, I think he was waiting until the lights went out."

"Don't do it again."

Dick sighed. "Yes, Matron."

Helena's shoulders dropped. "I'm awake now. You try and get some sleep. I'll keep watch in case he comes back."

"OK."

Dick climbed back into bed, bundling himself under the blankets. Helena moved to one of the chairs, her crossbow beside her on a small table.

Dick stared off into the middle distance, trying to put together what had happened. Someone knew to look for something in their suitcases. What was it? Anything to do with Spyral, perhaps? Someone who knew they were there in a capacity as spies rather than tourists? That was certainly clear now. Nobody carries a crossbow on a honeymoon vacation.

But who had that been? He had sort of a ferret-like face, small and pinched. But he fought like the devil, so someone trained. Who could he be working for? Obviously whoever was running the smuggling ring, but who could that be? And he knew about the secret rooms, rooms that weren't listed on the map. They'd have to go over that again, and add in what wasn't shown.

His mind racing, Dick shut his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep. It wouldn't be easy, not while he tried to figure out what had just happened. But eventually, he began to feel that tiredness in his bones that finally meant sleep. He rolled over and took one last look at Helena, watching her watch the wardrobe, and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing more happened that night, and in the morning, the room looked as normal as anything. With the exception of a scar where Helena's arrow had hit the armoire interior, there was no sign of the intruder or the struggle that had taken place. Helena must have cleaned it up.

Dick stretched in bed and looked over to Helena. She was dozing in her chair. Dick smiled and climbed out of bed. He did his morning stretches before ordering coffee from their porter. By the time Dick brought the coffee back to the room, Helena was awake, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Coffee, Helena?"

"Yes, please. Ugh, I should've stayed awake."

"It's OK. You were right. I don't think anybody came back last night." Dick sipped his coffee. "Unless you didn't clean up that mess?"

"No, I did," she said, savoring the warmth against her hands. "I tried to guess what they were after. He didn't get away with anything last night, and there was nothing left in our suitcases for him to steal."

Dick hummed in thought. "I don't think he was a casual thief. Aside from the fact that he knew about the secret passage, if he wanted valuables, he would've gone for the bedside table for my wallet or something. He was looking for something specific."

"Whatever it is, it's not there."

"Maybe he was looking for tech?" Dick offered. "Something Spyral has."

"If anyone knows we're Spyral, we're screwed," Helena said. "But we'll have to assume that's the case."

"I don't think he's gonna come back at all," Dick said. "I think that was a test run. He didn't find it, so it must be something we keep on our person. That's gonna be a lot more personal to steal."

"He'll never get that close," she said.

"You're right." Dick finished his coffee and stretched up until his back popped. "Let's go be tourists. We can worry about our intruder later. Besides, we have to meet people to look normal."

"All right. If you want to play tourist so badly."

"I do, Helena," Dick said, grinning. "Shuffleboard is calling to me."

"We're not playing shuffleboard."

"Helena, how are we going to blend in if we don't play at least one game of shuffleboard? That's what all the rich people play."

"I'm not a rich people," Helena said.

"I'll teach you."

"Dick."

He held up his hands in surrender. "All right, no shuffleboard! How about going to the pool instead? Or visiting the shops? I'm sure there's something special for honeymooners."

Helena laughed under her breath at his enthusiasm and got up. "All right. Touristy day it is."

Dick beamed at her. "You won't regret it!"

"We'll see about that."

They followed the ship's map up to the top deck, where the larger outside activities were. There was a large pool with a water slide, a short zip line--Dick found it endlessly amusing considering how he got around Gotham all the time--along with the aforementioned shuffleboard court and a place for miniature golf.

On the deck below, they found the shops, full of decorative tchotchkes for the cruise line, things to take home and show off to people who couldn't afford such a vacation. They were also filled with duty free liquor, cigarettes, jewelry, and all kinds of tacky vacationy clothing. Helena was less than impressed.

Further along, they came to an art exhibit, a private, adults-only erotic art exhibit--which Helena promptly said no to, even though Dick gave her his best bedroom eyes--a movie theater playing a surprising amount of recent movies, and a spa center. Dick finally convinced Helena into that because, after all, they were supposed to be blending in.

An hour later, they emerged relaxed and reinvigorated, ready to explore the rest of the ship.

"We really ought to be doing more things," Dick said.

"Have you considered that I might not like cruises," Helena said.

"Everybody likes cruises," Dick said, as they passed by a flock of couples with beach towels and bathing suits. He lowered his voice, "You know, I can think of other things we could do to pass the time. Back in our room."

"Keep it in your pants, Dick," she whispered back, though a smile turned up the corners of her lips. "We need to see where that passage goes."

"Not during the day, you think," he said. "There'll probably be tons of people around."

"I have confidence in you."

He frowned in thought. "That uniform in the secret room. That could come in handy. We could try and find another one."

"Hypnos works just as well."

"See, I'm just too old school for this, Helena," Dick said, exasperatedly. "But we can't look like strangers. The guests won't notice, but I'll bet the staff will."

"Him," she said. "The man who dropped in on us. You?"

"Bronson," Dick whispered. "He's probably got clearance for most things."

"You really want to start at night?"

"Think about it. Most of the crew will be asleep, and so will the tourists. We can follow that path wherever it goes without getting caught."

"All right. We'll do it tonight." Helena checked her watch. "We'd better sleep now, if we want to be functional all night."

"Can we at least eat first?" Dick asked. He gave her his best pleading look.

"Oh God, don't do that. Fine. Eat first, sleep after."

Dick kissed her. "See? You're beginning to enjoy yourself."

It was one in the morning when they started their search of the secret room. Dick brought with him his scrambler and a collapsable eskrima stick tucked up the sleeve of the uniform. Helena's crossbow remained hidden in the room.

"If we get caught, we fall back and try again tomorrow," Dick said. "Our goal is to find where they're storing the parts, but just to find it. We can deal with it once we know what, and who, we're up against."

"Let's go."

The door lock was surprisingly easy, and so was the next. The interior doors of the ship must share the same key card, because once the scrambler was coded, it opened every door they came across. The passage led them down stairs and through hallways all through the ship, a design so that the workers would just appear when needed and not be seen on deck. It gave Dick a definitely uneasy feeling, knowing that anyone could be sneaking around here, and getting into anyone's room they wished.

They finally made it down to the ship's hull without meeting anyone. They followed the blueprints methodically, checking each area of the ship. Finally, they came to a room where the door was locked without a key card. Dick pulled out his lock picks and worked on the door. It swung back heavily as Dick opened it, a hiss of air seeping out. Inside was like a vault; cold steel surrounded them as they entered.

The room was icy, full of what looked like refrigerators packed into the walls of the ship. So this was the transport room. They heard footsteps in front of them and hid back behind a free standing freezer. It was the ferret-faced man, his hands covered with blue blood-stained gloves. Dick and Helena slipped by him and further into the room. There was an operating table with a body already on it, open up for surgery. Another man was there, setting out jars for the fresh parts. Dick looked back at Helena and pointed back the way they came. There was nothing they could do for this person. Except come back and shut the bastards down.

They were almost back to the door when ferret-face spotted them.

"Hey! Porters aren't allowed in here! How'd you get in?"

Helena stayed facing the door, while Dick turned around. "I got lost. The door was open, you see."

"That door was locked, I locked it myself," said ferret-face. "You there. Turn around!"

Helena cocked her head and turned around. The man froze, staring at an identical copy of himself.

"Who the hell--?"

Dick dropped the eskrima stick down out of his sleeve and extended it with a flick of his wrist.

"Sorry, pal," he said, before striking ferret-face across the cheek. It sent him whirling away. "Run."

They took off through the heavy metal door, and back up the way they'd come, passing corridors and rooms as they ran. Dick stripped himself of his uniform, leaving it strewn about the path as they went. They careened through the door into the secret room, Dick opening the outer door wide before following Helena back into their room. A moment later, Dick heard the door open on the other side.

"They went out there!" a voice said, and footsteps ran out onto the deck. Helena and Dick changed into pajamas and opened their room door, peering out.

The ferret-faced man was lingering back as two larger men ran forward, looking for the imagined culprits. He turned back to see Helena and Dick peering after him.

"Nothing to see here, folks," he said, acidly. "Go back to bed."

"Well, I never," Helena said, then flounced back inside. Dick gave ferret-face a shrug and headed back in.

"That was exciting," Dick said.

"And useful," Helena said.

Dick came over and kissed her lips. "Thrilling."

She shook her head. "Come on. We should get some sleep."

"Poor Bronson," Dick said, climbing into bed beside her. "I hope I didn't get him into too much trouble."


	4. Chapter 4

Helena climbed out of the pool, shaking out her wet hair. She pulled up the lounge next to Dick and plopped down on it, letting the sun dry her.

"You know, we are supposed to be working," she said.

"I am," Dick said, his eyes closed behind his sunglasses. "Working on a nice tan."

"I meant real work."

Dick grinned. "Our man has been at the bar for the last fifteen minutes," he said. Helena turned to see the ferret-faced intruder sitting at the side tiki bar, nursing a tall, frozen drink. "He's been talking to the bartender a lot, but shying away from the other guests. I think he's waiting for someone."

"And you've seen this all while dozing," she said, one eyebrow raised.

"In Gotham, you see without being seen," he said.

Helena shook her head and laid out on the lounge chair, her skin glistening in the afternoon sun. Dick watched her from behind his glasses.

"I wish we didn't have to use Hypnos," he said, more to himself than to her.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking out loud."

"Not too loud, I hope."

He smiled. "Only as loud as I'll allow."

He watched the pool, watching the adults act like children in the water, couples playing and splashing each other. When this case was over, they'd have to take a real cruise, just the two of them. No Hypnos. No spy business.

"Here he comes," Helena said sharply.

Dick glanced over at the bar. A large, meaty sort of man in a bowling shirt and Bermuda shorts came up to the ferret-faced man at the bar. He ordered a drink and sat down next to him. They struck up a conversation immediately.

Dick pressed a small button on the side of his glasses, and the lenses zoomed in. The men had their backs to him, but ferret face was on the corner of the bar. His words, Dick could see.

"'It's got to be soon'," Dick said to Helena, relating what he could read of the man's lips. "'Do damage'.... Someone 'won't be pleased.' Benedict? Bentis?"

"Bendix," Helena said.

"That sounds right," Dick said. "'Tonight.'" He frowned. "What's on the agenda for tonight, Helena?"

"The Captain's Suite," she said. "Intimate drinks and conversation."

"They'll be surrounded by people," Dick said.

"So will we," she said. "Which means no fighting."

"But they can't get to us," he countered. "Not in front of people. My guess is they'll wait until after the suite, on our way back. What better way than to ambush us on a deserted hallway?"

"I'm not sure," Helena said. She sat up. "Let's get something to eat."

"Hungry?" Dick asked, tearing his gaze away from the men at the bar.

"It's better if we don't eat or drink anything at the Captain's Suite, just in case. So, we'd better eat now."

"Good idea." He returned his sunglasses to normal, and stood up, grabbing his shirt. He followed Helena out of the pool area and back to the room to change.

They changed into casual clothes and headed out again for the dining room. The lunch today was buffet style, hard to slip any poisons to anybody unless they wanted to take out the whole ship. They chose their food and sat down at a far table, away from anyone else.

"Who is Bendix?" Dick asked. "That's a name I haven't heard before."

"He was part of Stormwatch, back when they were still operating. Worked as the Weatherman," Helena said. "Our information on him is spotty, but he had something to do with creating your pal Midnighter."

Dick frowned. "What would he want with two-bit organ theft?"

"Maybe it's not such a small organization after all," Helena said. "I'll run the information by our channels, see what hits, but my guess as of now? There's metahuman parts involved."

"He's planning to make a new Midnighter," Dick said.

"Or a new Apollo. Or any kind of supersoldier he can control."

"You know we'll have to call them in," Dick said. "This isn't just our rodeo anymore."

"We wait on that," Helena said, sternly. "We don't call anyone in until we have more information."

"Do you think he's aboard?" Dick asked. "Bendix, I mean."

"I doubt it. He's a big player. You don't expect him to do his own dirty work."

"That sounds like a few people I know," Dick said.

"Now you know why we need to keep this under wraps. Now that we know where the organs are being transported, we can decide if we need backup. But honestly," she said, looking at him, "I'm not counting on any."

"He'd come if we called him," Dick said. "Besides, he likes me."

"But not Spyral."

"So I'll make it a personal favor."

Helena pursed her lips, but said no more. They finished their lunch in silence, then headed back to their room for an afternoon nap.

Their alarm went off at six thirty, giving them time to go over their plan of attack for the evening and change. Their plan was simple: eat nothing, drink nothing, stay sharp.

"And whatever you do, Dick," Helena said. "Don't make me rescue you."

"Perish the thought."

Dick came out of the bathroom still futzing with his tie. Helena was already dressed in a deep blue gown, the skirt of which was lined with light blue beads. Dick stopped in the doorway, his breath caught in his throat.

"What do you think?" Helena asked, watching him carefully.

Dick walked over to her. "Turn off your Hypnos. I want to see you."

She turned it off. The fake Beatrice Helmsley disappeared and Helena returned. The dress accented her brown skin beautifully. Dick touched her shoulders and gently pulled her in for a kiss.

His hands slid down her arms and wrapped around her waist. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He breathed in the scent of her perfume and moaned against her lips. Her fingers slipped into his hair, brushing the back of his neck. They pulled away, eyes closed, panting softly. Dick pressed tiny kisses to Helena's mouth and her hand tightened around the nape of his neck.

Lips still brushing each other, Helena whispered, "We should go."

"You're right," Dick said, not moving. "We should."

"We'll be late."

"Mhmm."

Dick pressed his budding erection to her and Helena inhaled sharply, kissing him deeper. His hand slipped down to cup her ass, and she rolled her hips into him. Their kisses became more fervent, hands wandering. Helena took a step back and Dick followed until they backed into the armoire. Helena hitched a leg around Dick's, pulling him as close to her as she could. Dick kissed a line down her neck to the top of her breasts. Helena wrapped her fingers in his hair.

Dick rose and kissed her face, one hand sliding up her back to her zipper. He'd just got a hold of it and was undoing it when a sharp knock came at the door.

They jolted apart as if shocked, coming back to themselves. Dick turned his Hypnos back on and stepped back.

"Who is it?"

"Bronson, sir. The Captain has requested your presence in his suite for drinks. I've come to escort you."

Dick sighed and looked to Helena, but she was fixing her dress, her Hypnos was back on as well. She looked perfectly put together and unruffled. Dick fixed his jacket and offered her his hand. "Shall we?"

She nodded.

Together they followed Bronson through the corridors of the ship up to the Captain's deck. The Captain's suite was really an intimate dining room, with a small table to one side. Gathered around were several of the wealthier guests. It was an interesting collection of people.

Immediately, they were both handed flutes of champagne and ushered to one of the small groups that had formed. Introductions made, they were each suddenly broken apart into groups of men and women.

"Here with your wife, are you?" said one man who introduced himself as James Dreyfus. "It was my wife's idea, too. She shouldn't really be out, poor dear. Needs a new kidney, don't you know. But she can't stay away from cruises, and Seaview really are the very best."

"Always the best for our wives," Dick said, pretending to sip his champagne.

"Always! That's the only fair thing!" James launched into a rant about young people--excluding his present company, of course--not really understanding marriage anymore. Dick let his eyes wander the cabin.

Helena had been grabbed by a group of four, all older women, very rich, very charming, and very gossipy. From what Dick could catch of their conversation, Helena was handling herself well. Dick looked around at the staff. They stayed mostly out of the way, only popping up to refill a glass or offer an hors d'oeuvre. Someone came out from the back of the room just as the captain made his way to Dick's group.

"I trust the journey is keeping you well," he said, smiling at Dick.

"Yes, very," Dick said. "My wife's really enjoying it."

The captain said something else, but at the same moment something tugged on Dick's eyes. He closed them sharply, blinking away. It almost felt like a small electric shock. No one seemed to have noticed, the captain having turned to address the others in Dick's group. Dick looked around, and wondered if Helena had felt it, too.

At the back of the room was a man with a ferret-like face and a wicked grin.

"You," Dick whispered.

The man smiled as his eyes met Dick's, and he pressed a small button in his hand. Dick was suddenly seized by a strong current running through his Hypnos. He turned, trying to warn Helena, and his glass slipped from his hand. A moment later, Dick fell to the floor, unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Dick woke strapped to a cold metal table. He was back in the transport room. Ferret-face and big and beefy were both there, their backs turned to Dick. He looked around. No sign of Helena. There was a small indent in the metal beneath him, and he tried to reach it with his fingers. A drain. He was on an operating table.

He blinked back a headache. What had happened? He remembered being at the Captain's thing, then.... The shock. Somehow, ferret-face had something that affected his Hypnos, making it attack him.

"Bad computer," Dick whispered.

The men turned around.

"Well, look who's awake again? The little spy." His voice was as weaselly as his face.

"Not so confident now, are you," said the big guy, walking up to Dick on his right while ferret-face walked up on his left.

"I don't suppose we can discuss this," Dick said, looking between them. "I mean, a conversation betwixt gentlemen."

"Don't try and stall," said the ferret. "You're gonna get what's coming to you."

"Could you at least tell me how you got control of my Hypnos?" Dick asked. "That's proprietary information!"

The big guy laughed. "Mr. Bendix gets anything he wants."

"I see," Dick said. "Could you at least tell me why I'm strapped to this table? I'm really not a metahuman, so I'm not that valuable to you."

"The boss wants you out of the way," the ferret said. "We figure, why not, we can at least use your brain. Gotta have something worthwhile in there."

Dick sighed and whispered, "Boom. Kapow."

"What's that?" the big guy said. "Speak up!"

"Boom. Kapow," Dick whispered.

The men got closer, leaning over Dick.

"Boom," he said. "Kapow!" He reared up, headbutting the two of them. They stumbled away, clutching their faces.

"Works every time," Dick said.

"Now you're gonna get it," the ferret yelled through his bleeding nose. "Open him up!"

"Can't we talk this out?" Dick said. "I mean, it's not every day I get threatened with disembowelment. I'd just like to know what you're going to use my brain for!"

"We're gonna open it up for Mr. Bendix and he's gonna put a computer inside it, along with a little chip that makes you do everything he wants," the ferret said, clearer this time. "And then, we're gonna send you back to your little spy camp and we're gonna take it down."

"Don't tell him that," the big guy said.

"Why not? He's not getting away!"

An arrow zipped through the air, slicing through the ferret's shoulder before dropping to the ground. He froze a moment, then screamed from the pain, gripping his wound.

"I've been shot!"

The big guy pulled out a gun, almost getting it all the way up before another arrow shot by, pinning him to the case behind him. He dropped the gun and it clattered away.

"Matron?" Dick called.

Helena stepped into his field of vision. She was in her black spy clothes, crossbow at the ready to fire again if necessary.

"Matron, you're beautiful," Dick said, gazing at her in awe.

"Focus, Agent 37," she said.

"We're not the only ones," the big guy said. "We've got half the ship's guards with us. You two are outnumbered."

"I called in reinforcements," Helena said. "They should be here any second."

She had just started unlatching Dick from the table when they heard footsteps come running down into the hull.

"Sounds like trouble," Dick said. Helena whirled around, crossbow aimed for the next assailant, when suddenly they heard screams and the sound of bones cracking. Then silence.

Dick finished unfastening himself and hopped off the table, picking up the big guy's gun from where it had fallen.

One set of footsteps came echoing through the room, followed by a faint glow.

"Are these our guys or theirs?" Dick asked.

He was answered when two men came around the corner. Apollo and Midnighter.

Dick grinned, and Helena lowered her crossbow.

"Glad to see you two," Dick said.

"Sorry we took so long," Midnighter said. "Had to bust a few heads to get in here."

"I guess there goes their crew," Dick said.

The big guy pulled out the arrow from his shoulder and, with a yell, lunged for Dick. Dick spun around and planted a firm punch right into his wound. The big guy fell to the ground in pain.

"We need to get these guys patched up before they bleed out," Dick said.

"Allow me," Apollo said, cauterizing their wounds with his heat vision. The two screamed in pain, and Dick winced.

"That. Wasn't exactly what I meant," Dick said.

"It got the job done," Apollo said, shrugging.

Dick shuddered, then looked around at the refrigeration boxes surrounding them. "We've got to destroy these. We can't let any of these parts get to Bendix."

"Leave that to us," Midnighter said. "We'll take care of it. And give us any information you have on him. We're gonna find out just how far he's going with this."

"Well, if you're going to handle that, I guess that's our job done," Helena said, unloading her crossbow and reattaching it to her belt. "If you find metahuman parts, use this." She tossed a small camera to Midnighter. "I want photographs before you burn everything."

"Yes, ma'am," Midnighter said, and if it came out a little sarcastically, neither of them mentioned it.

Dick clapped his hands. "If that's all....?"

Helena nodded.

He went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then gentlemen, I'm taking my spy back to bed. It's been nice. I'm sure I'll see you soon."

"Dick Grayson, what are you doing?" Helena asked, giving him a stern look.

"Well, it is our honeymoon. I'm just taking you back where we belong."

With that, he picked her up and carried her out of the hull, back up to their room.


	6. Chapter 6

"You can put me down now," Helena said, after they'd left the hull.

"I've never carried you over the threshold," Dick said.

"It's a long way to our cabin, and I can walk perfectly fine," she said.

"I'm trying to be romantic," he said.

"And I appreciate it," she said. "But I'd rather not go up stairs like this."

"I won't drop you."

"I'm more worried about us dropping together."

Dick sighed and set her down on her feet. "But when we get to the room, can I carry you over?"

"You may."

He grinned and kissed her cheek. They made it up through the lower decks of the ship to their deck, where Bronson was waiting for them outside.

"I came to ask if there was anything I could fetch for you," he said. "I heard about the incident in the Captain's Suite. Are you quite all right?"

"Yes, thanks. Everything's fine now," Dick said, smiling. "Could you send in some champagne and then note that we're not to be disturbed?"

Bronson bowed. "Very good, sir. Right away."

He left and Dick turned to Helena, picking her up. He swiped the room key she handed him, pushed the door open, and carefully carried her inside.

"Would you ever consider being Mrs. Helena Grayson," he asked her as the door shut.

"Don't joke about that," she said.

"I'm serious! I've been almost married twice. The third time's got to be the charm."

He set her down and she looked at him, her eyes hidden under the Hypnos. "You're joking."

"I'm never more serious than when I'm joking," he said. "And I am serious."

"Let me think about that," she said.

He turned his Hypnos off and looked at her with those big blue eyes of his. "As long as you want."

Their gazes locked. They leaned forward, arms reaching to each other, ready for a kiss. There was a knock on the door.

"You get it," Dick said brightly.

Helena rolled her eyes and answered the door.

"The champagne, Mrs. Helmsley," Bronson said, bringing it in on a cart. He set it up just the way he had that first day, pouring two glasses before setting the bottle back in its ice bucket. "Is there anything else?"

"That's perfect. Thanks," Helena said, all but ushering him out the door. When he was gone, she turned around to find Dick with both glasses in hand, his eyes sparkling.

"To a case well-solved," he said, handing her the glass.

"Half-solved," she said. "We haven't got Bendix yet."

"We will," Dick said. "Later. But we've shut down his operation here and made our presence known. That's all in a day's work."

Helena laughed and turned off her Hypnos. "We still have four days. What will we do then?"

Dick clinked their glasses together and leaned in to her ear. "I can think of a few things."

"Can you?" she whispered. She kissed his cheek.

Dick kissed along the side of her face until his lips found hers. She took his glass from his hand and set them down, then wrapped her arms around him.

"A successful case," she said, meeting his eyes.

"Wonderfully successful," Dick said.

Dick picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. He plopped her down, climbing onto the bed after her. Helena shucked off his shirt, running her hands down his chest. He ran his hands under her shirt, undoing her bra, before sliding both of them off her. He bent down and made a trail of kisses up her belly to her breasts, licking each hardening nipple as he came to them. Helena groaned and arched her back, pressing her breasts up against his face.

Dick kissed the trail down to the band of her pants, undoing them and kissing down and down. Helena raised her hips to allow Dick to pull off her pants and underwear. He spread her legs and grinned up at her, then lowered his head to kiss down her curls to her clit. She settled a leg over him, holding him there. Dick smiled and tongued up and down her vulva, carefully sucking on her as she ground down on his face.

Helena writhed under Dick's movements, a hand wandering up to massage her breasts as he licked and sucked. He placed a finger on her clit, rubbing it in small circles while he tongued at her hole, lapping her up. His finger drifted down to her vagina, and his tongue went up to her clit as he pressed into her. He crooked his finger and Helena gasped and groaned.

He slipped a second finger into her. He licked the inside of her thigh and she giggled. He grinned and kissed her thigh, nipping gently at the sensitive skin there.

"Get up here," Helena said. Dick looked up as Helena propped herself up on her elbows. "Come here."

Dick pulled his fingers out of her and stood. His erection was visible through his pants. Helena sat up and reached out, unzipping them. He quickly pulled them off and kicked them away, crawling up on the bed. She took his cock in hand and stroked it, making him shudder in pleasure. Dick rocked his hips in time to meet her hand. He bent down and suckled her breast, his tongue slipping over her hard nipple.

"I want you inside me," Helena said.

Dick leaned up and kissed her mouth, their tongues sliding together over wet lips. She let go of him. He positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her, slipping the head of his cock in and out of her.

"Dick!"

He grinned. "That's my name." He nipped at her cheek. "Wear it out."

He entered her, slowly pushing himself all the way in, until their groins touched. He pulled out just as slowly, reveling in the feeling of her. Helena reached down and grabbed his cock, guiding it back in. Dick laughed and hitched up her hips, getting a better angle to fuck her. He sped up, thrusting long and hard into her. She ran her hands up and down his chest, her nails raking across his nipples. Dick hissed and bent down to kiss her.

Dick varied his rhythm, sometimes fucking her fast, then slowing down to an almost unbearably slow pace, letting every inch savor her tight heat. Helena brought his head down to one breast, letting him kiss and suck on her as he pounded into her. She ran her fingers through his hair, tightening her grasp when he reached down and thumbed her clit.

Dick moved as if to an internal beat, stretching it out long, then speeding up with shallower thrusts. Helena moaned.

"I love you like this," Dick said, kissing along her cheek. "You're so beautiful, Helena."

"You're wonderful," she said, groaning. "Like you were made for this."

Dick grinned against her lips. "Your own personal sex god, that's me." She smacked his arm and Dick laughed. "OK, maybe lesser god."

"I'll lesser you-- God!" Helena cried out, arching her back.

"That's it, Helena," he whispered. "Come for me. I want to see you come."

Helena's eyes fluttered shut. He thrust in hard and they snapped open again. Her mouth moved as if she was trying to speak, but all that came out were small noises.

"You're beautiful, Helena," Dick said. "Too beautiful."

She held him tight as her orgasm rose in her. She clenched down on him and came, her muscles working around his cock. Dick watched her face as relief and pleasure flooded her expression. It was enough to make him come after a few more thrusts, spilling himself inside her as she milked his cock.

They laid side by side across the bed, breathing deeply, watching each other. Helena pushed up onto one arm, and traced lines across Dick's chest. Dick reached over and gently massaged her breast. Helena opened her mouth to say something, but Dick spoke first.

"We'd make beautiful kids, you know that?"

Helena laughed and pushed him over, climbing on top of him. "Is that always your first thought after sex?"

"No. It just popped into my head." Dick grinned. "But spies make bad parents, don't they?"

"They do. It's hard to stay home when it's a safe house."

"That's alright. I enjoy practicing."

Helena laughed and kissed him, her curly hair falling around his face. He breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and sex. He opened his eyes, staring at her face. She felt him watching her and pulled back, opening her eyes.

"What?"

"Just thinking how much I adore you."

"All the time, or just after sex."

"Always." Dick grinned. "But definitely after sex."

Helena laughed and shook her head.

From the end table, her comm buzzed to life.

"This is Dr. Netz. There's a new assignment for you immediately. Mr. Minos needs you back here now."

Dick reached over and picked it up. "I know a good place for this." He rolled over and got up, going over to the balcony.

"Dick, you're not!"

"Watch me!"

He opened the door and tossed it into the sea. He came back in and closed the door, grinning.

"We still have to get ready."

"We've got four days," Dick said. "And I'm planning on not leaving this room except to eat."

"There's room service, you know," Helena said.

Dick leapt back onto the bed. "Then I guess we're not leaving this room." He grabbed her around the middle and pulled her down onto him. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you seriously planning to keep me here, to, what, sleep in and have sex for the next four days?"

"We are on our honeymoon."

Helena shook her head. "You're ridiculous."

"And you're amazing," Dick said. "What do you say to watching some sort of terrible TV they have programmed and eating in?" He nuzzled her face. "Then I'll eat you out later."

"You are incorrigible," she said, grinning. "But all right. Show me just how flexible you are."

"Ooh, yes, ma'am."

Dick's comm buzzed and he reached over to it, ready to chuck it into the sea, too.

"It's me," Midnighter said. "Just wanted to tell you your organ problem is all fixed."

"Thanks, pal. I owe you one."

"You know you do."

Dick rolled his eyes and threw the comm across the room. "I don't feel like getting up again."

"We're going to scar that porter, you know."

Dick grinned. "I'll bet he's seen worse."

The ship let off a long blast on its horn and the two of them cuddled together, glowing in the aftermath of a case well done.


End file.
